


Мишка

by ST_Discovery_20XX, szelena



Series: WTF2019: Мини от G до PG-13 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Сарек велел Споку познакомить Майкл с их сехлатом.





	Мишка

— Отец велел познакомить тебя с Ай-Чайей. — Спок демонстративно смотрел вперед, не оглядываясь на Майкл, которая немного отстала, с непривычки путаясь в длинных вулканских одеждах, пока не присобрала их выше, ускоряя шаг.  
  
— Сехлаты одомашнены вулканцами, и об их взаимодействии с людьми известно крайне мало. — Спок всем своим видом показывал, насколько нелогичной считал эту затею, но вслух критиковать отца все же не стал.  
  
Майкл делала вид, что не замечает этого.  
  
— Аманда рассказывала, что быстро подружилась с Ай-Чайей. Может быть, он будет добр и ко мне тоже?  
  
— У моих родителей установлена ментальная связь. Сехлаты чувствуют такие вещи и ни за что не навредят членам семьи хозяина. Ай-Чайя у отца с детства.  
  
Спок продолжал максимально игнорировать собеседницу, но ее это даже не обижало. Она все еще пыталась привыкнуть, что такая манера говорить — очень странная, особенно для ребенка, — не способ дополнительно ее задеть. Маленький вулканец действительно не мог по-другому. Или не хотел? Это была часть его усердных попыток стать самым настоящим вулканцем, а не “наполовину”? Девочке казалось, что Спок был загадкой даже для собственной матери. И сейчас ее слишком разбирало любопытство, чтобы обижаться. Они подошли к просторному вольеру, где под навесом виднелся кто-то очень большой и очень лохматый.  
  
Спок стиснул в руке контейнер с чем-то синим внутри, открывая задвижку входной двери. Забыв про Майкл, он уверенно пошел к зверю, который только немного повернул голову, чтобы видеть гостей, но вставать не стал. Девочка остановилась у входа, решив, что сейчас, пожалуй, лучше поумерить инициативу. Ей было не очень хорошо видно, что делает Спок, но медведь, то есть сехлат — все-таки сложно отделаться от земных ассоциаций, — довольно ворчал все громче. Спок там что, чешет ему пузо? Не удержавшись, она прыснула со смеху. Этот маленький вулканский зазнайка, который говорит заумнее, чем бортовой компьютер, забыл обо всем на свете, чухая своего сехлата. Может, они еще подружатся?  
  
Видимо, услышав звуки с ее стороны и вспомнив про изначальную цель визита, Спок крикнул:  
— Майкл, иди сюда, не бойся!  
  
“То есть все-таки не бойся? Сехлаты очень страшные очень вулканские звери. Но ты не бойся?” Майкл становилось все веселее. Похоже, ее новый братец действительно любил этого зверя.  
  
Но ей на самом деле не было страшно. Как и у всех детей, у нее были свои фобии — долгое время она боялась темноты и почему-то рисунка на любимых маминых шторах: ей казалось, что узоры переплетаются в зловещие морды, хотя это были всего лишь растения. Но животных, каких угодно огромных и опасных, она не боялась никогда. Ее дед, большой любитель собак, разводил древнюю породу “тибетский мастиф”. Маленькая Майкл готова была круглосуточно с ними играть, пыталась залезать верхом и не испытывала никаких проблем с тем, что собаки были вдвое больше ее и тяжелее в несколько раз. Деда уже пять лет не было в живых, и Майкл, хотя и грустила о нем, сейчас гораздо чаще возвращалась в мыслях к родителям. Лохматый бурый зверь ненадолго напомнил ей о детстве, когда главной задачей и подвигом было не свалиться с огромной рыжей собаки.  
  
Вблизи Майкл увидела, что сехлат и правда очень похож на медведя, только морда пошире и из пасти торчат два длинных клыка, как у саблезубых земных кошек из учебников по палеонтологии.  
  
— Это Ай-Чайя. — Спок продолжал держаться за сехлатов бок, а его вулканская челка с одной стороны была подозрительно прилизана: кажется, этот медведь еще и любил целоваться.  
  
— Привет, Ай-Чайя. — Майкл улыбалась, продолжая рассматривать зверя, и тот был не против внимания к себе, но определенно предпочел бы, чтобы его продолжили чесать.  
  
— Ты можешь дать ему угощение. Если он примет. — Спок наконец отлепился от сехлата и доставал что-то из контейнера. — Вот. Это fori, местный корнеплод, мама называет его “морковка”, хотя это не земная морковь, разумеется.  
  
Это что, такая вулканская попытка взять “на слабо”? Майкл улыбнулась и взяла овощ. Несмотря на голубовато-зеленый цвет, он и правда очень напоминал морковь.  
  
— Конечно, — отозвалась она. — Ай-Чайя, будешь кушать?  
  
Майкл протянула сехлату угощение на раскрытой ладони, как лошади. Ай-Чайя повел носом, что-то довольно буркнул и наконец встал со своей тщательно утоптанной ямки. Он был даже больше медведя, но девочку это только привело в восторг. Сделав шаг, он тут же уткнулся носом ей в ладонь, и морковка — Майкл понравилось ее так называть, — исчезла в его пасти. Похрустев, он, недолго думая, вытерся слюнявой мордой прямо о вышитый бордовый рукав (точно нужно попросить что-то не такое вычурное для походов к сехлату в гости).  
  
— Ай-Чайя, хороший мишка, хочешь еще? Спок, у тебя же там есть еще?  
  
— Д-да, есть.  
  
Мишка?  
  
Вулканец был слишком удивлен, чтобы убедительно изображать беспристрастность, и просто протянул Майкл остатки овощей.  
  
Девочка была в восторге, и Ай-Чайя это, очевидно, разделял. Похоже, общаться с восторженными женщинами ему нравилось больше, чем с логичными вулканцами. Интересно, суровые сехлаты все такие или это немножко неправильный сехлат?  
  
Ай-Чайя был весьма доволен, когда его догадались почесать за ухом, и, убедившись, что контейнер совершенно точно пуст, он отправился на нагретый за день камень наблюдать, как садится солнце. А может, его не интересовал закат, но оранжевый свет красиво ложился на его шерсть, которая теперь казалась совсем рыжей.  
  
  
По дороге в дом Майкл не могла успокоиться.  
  
— Почему ты говорил, что для сехлатов важна семейная связь хозяев? Я ведь чужая здесь, но мы хорошо поладили.  
  
— Это действительно важно, я много об этом слышал… Я не знаю.  
  
Кажется, за все время их общения Майкл впервые услышала от маленького вулканца эти слова. Он продолжал:  
  
— Возможно, дело в страхе. Сехлаты, как и другие животные, очень чувствуют, если их боятся. И страх перед ними… логичен. Они могут нанести травмы, они гораздо сильнее, чем мы. Только те, кто сам воспитал и приручил конкретного зверя, могут не бояться его.  
  
Майкл пожала плечами.  
  
— Наверное, мне везло. Животные никогда не причиняли мне зла и на хорошее отношение к себе всегда отвечали дружелюбно. Медведь не виноват, что родился огромным и, возможно, хочет общения больше, чем некоторые комнатные собачки. Кстати о собаках. Ай-Чайя напомнил мне о моем детстве. Я не очень хорошо сходилась со сверстниками, и моими лучшими друзьями были собаки. Огромные, лохматые. Я им рассказывала все свои секреты, а они мне — свои. — Она поймала внимательный взгляд Спока. — И да, все это очень нелогично.  
  
Может быть, ей показалось, но Спок позволил себе маленькую улыбку.  
  
На следующий день Майкл нашла у себя под дверью контейнер, до отказа забитый fori и записку, что она может ходить к Ай-Чайе, когда ей вздумается.  
  
Судя по всему, сехлат вскоре получил дополнительную порцию лакомств, от Сарека. За вклад в развитие коммуникативного взаимодействия между его отпрысками.  
  
____________________________________________  
Примечания:  
  
Тибетский мастиф - [tinyurl.com/y98ar73y](https://tinyurl.com/y98ar73y)  
  
fori (вулк.) - вид овощей, растение. Источник : “Vulcan Language Dictionary” [www.starbase-10.de/vld/](https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/)


End file.
